


Wear the suit

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [18]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, also, and body issues, and thats the real tea, boys have just as many body issues as girls, ooooo party time, that means fancy dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Kit really doesn't want to wear a suit. They've never really looked good on him. But Dru isveryconvincing.Prompt; Wearing a different style. Part one of 'May I Have This Dance?'
Relationships: Drusilla Blackthorn/Ash Morgenstern, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Wear the suit

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhh everyone has body issues. Even boys. Even Herondales. And that's the real tea. I said what I said.

“I’m not wearing that,” Kit declared, backing up until the back of his legs collided with the bed. “Come on, it’s just a suit.” Dru held up a covered hanger. She was already dressed, in a shimmering silver evening gown. With matching dangling earings and her hair twisted in an elaborate bun. She looked stunning, and the way she was standing tall meant that she knew it. She waved it in front of him and Kit flinched away from it. 

Dru laughed, waving it closer. Kit batted it away, causing him to fall back on the bed with a loud grunt. He glared at Dru, hoping she would give up and leave. She did not. “Seriously Kit, why can’t you just wear the suit?” She looked him in the eyes, all jokes gone from her face. Kit sighed, pulling his legs up to sit criss crossed. “I just…” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling heat creep up his neck. “Suits never look...good on me. And they’re just not really my style anyway.” 

There was a rustle beside him, he glanced over to find Dru sitting next to him. “Kit, I’ve seen your Pinterest, suits are totally your thing.” He rolled his eyes at her, “Yeah, I might like them, I think they look cool, but they don’t look cool on me.” 

She frowned at him. “When was the last time you wore a suit, hmm?” 

“I don’t know, when I was like, 14?” He shook his head. Dru poked him in the side. “Oww,” He muttered. “Yeah, you were 14. No one looks good when they’re 14. No matter what you wear. Besides, this one is made to fit you.” She threw the suit into his lap before he could throw it back at her. “Druuuu! I don’t wannaaaa!!” Kit whined, flopping back onto the bed. Dru kicked his shin.

“What is happening in here?” Came a voice from the door to the adjoining bathroom. Kit didn’t have to look up to see who it was, he knew his parabatais voice like he knew his own. But he did have to look up to see that Ash, while fully dressed (this time) in his black suit and tie he had shampoo in his hair. “Kit doesn’t want to wear the suit,” Dru jutted a thumb towards Kit as she stood up. 

“But if you wear it, we’ll match.” Ash pointed out. Kit knew he was only trying to cheer him up. “Oh good, then nobody will be able to tell us apart,” Kit said sarcastically. Ash grinned at him, a glob of shampoo fell down the side of his face. He gasped in surprise and swatted it away, down to the floor. “What the…” He blinked at it. 

Kit huffed a laugh, leave it to his parabatai to make him laugh. To make the tightness in his chest dissipate. Kit had never really liked to look at himself. When he was younger he had always been gangly and scrawny. He’d been told that he had grown into himself since, and he did think that he looked better than before. But Kit had never been a very material person. He had found what he liked to wear, so he never wore anything different. But Dru was right, he hadn’t worn a suit since he was 14. Maybe it was time for him to try again.

Dru sighed heavily. “Alright Faerie Prince, let's fix your hair.” She said, grabbing Ash’s hand, pulling him back into the bathroom. To Kit she said, “Just try the suit, okay?” She gave him a little smile and a wink, “I promise it will be good.” She shut the bathroom door behind them. Kit looked at the covered hanger sitting next to him. He groaned, “Just this once,” He muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ty adjusted the cuffs of his suit. He’d adjusted them twice already, but they just kept slipping. He never really liked suits, they were always so confining. The material was usually hot and scratchy, too. He sighed, rolling a kink out of his neck while he waited at the bottom of the stairs. He checked his watch for the fourth time.

They needed to get going. If they didn’t leave soon then they would be late for the Downworld party and they would never get the information they needed from the warlock informat and-

Ty cocked his head up as he heard footsteps coming down the hall from above. He saw Dru first, wearing a dress that he remembered his mother wearing once. It struck him how grown up she was, and how much like her mother she was, too. Ash was walking with her, their arms linked together. He had a smile when he looked at Dru, the kind of smile that made Ty want to stand in between them. 

Dru looked back and waved someone forward. Ty looked to who she gestured at and he-

His heart stopped. His jaw dropped. He blinked. 

Kit walked came down on Dru’s other side, shaking his head. His golden hair was, for once, slicked back. A dark black suit cut to his body, the coat flared out at the bottom. A dark red tie stuck out against the white shirt. When he looked down and saw Ty, he grinned. One that made the dimples on his cheeks come out, and his blue eyes glow. 

Ty thought his knees might give out right then and there. Kit reached the bottom of the stairs and came to stand in front of him. Ty’s throat felt thick, he swallowed, and managed a dumb, “Hey,” Kit chuckled. “Hey yourself.” He said, sticking his hands in his pockets. Ty tried to shake what he was feeling out of his head. His feelings were so confusing and they just kept swirling around in his head. His feelings for Kit, seemed to be the most confusing, and the most time consuming. 

“You look…” He searched for the right word, coming up empty again. He came up empty a lot when it came to Kit. “I know, I know,” Kit said, looking away, his grin fading, “Pretty stupid,” He glanced back at Ty, “But you look great,” His grin came back a little. Before Ty could say that he hadn’t meant what Kit said, that there was a different, better word for what he felt for Kit. One that was good and one that he had heard before, Dru groaned. 

“Alright you two, if your done gazing into each other's eyes, it’s time to go,” She pulled them all out of the door.


End file.
